


His Proposal

by LiliBunny



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Adorable Bardlings, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Thranduil, Asshole Thranduil, Barduil - Freeform, Bottom Thranduil, Confused Bard, Drunk Bard, M/M, Oblivious Bard, Parent Thranduil, Smitten Bard, The Proposal AU, Top Bard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliBunny/pseuds/LiliBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faced with deportation to his native country of Mirkwood, high-powered book editor Thranduil Oropherion says he's engaged to marry Bard Bowman, his hapless assistant. Bard agrees to the charade, but imposes a few conditions of his own, including flying to Dale to meet his family for Tilda's 5th birthday. With some plotting to expose and other's estactic about their engagement, the pair must keep up their lie. Will the pair get caught? Fall in love? Anything can happen for these two as a most hated boss and dedicated employee start to see eye to eye. </p>
<p>Inspired by the movie: "The Proposal"</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Testing out this idea, will reread later and add chapters if there is interest <3 Let me know what you think. I think the movie really suits these two <3

Bright, the light of the new rising day of autumn in the bustling modern day city apartment. In said apartment a tall, slender blonde male by the name of Thranduil Oropherion was peddling away on his mechanical bike dead. The contraption was dead center in a beyond clean and organized apartment face forward in front of a TV virtual workout on a woodland trail of trees. A packet of pages upon the handlebars page after page his nible fingers flipped as he read a manuscript left for him by his assistant Bard Bowman. 

Bard Bowman was a more humble man living in a studio apartment while he worked in the city far far from his three children and their small city of Dale. It would be worth it, he thought to himself as sighing peacefully as the sun's rays peaked over the brunette's eyes. Working for a hellhound of a boss "The King" as they liked to call him in the office would get him on his own way to being an Editor to make a wealthy living for him and his family. After three years, soon it would all be worth it—he hoped. Stretching his arm over his head scratching his little stubble that had reappeared as always after a weekend without shaving his tired eyes glanced to the alarm clock to his side disoriented that he didn't hear an alarm. Looking over he saw the blinking red that was his fate reading 12:00 am with flashing lights. Shit. 

Reaching for his watch beside his clock he panicked jolting out of bed upon reading the time of 6:45 am. Shit. He could only think again as he sprung past the sheets caressing his torso as the male rushed to get ready as he was already running late and he had errands to run before beating his boss, Thranduil to the office. 

 

Thranduil's mornings always started with his morning exercises, a standard routine starting early at 5 am following with a shower promptly giving himself time to look over his attractive features wer promptly giving himself time to look over his attractive features, please he wasn't modest. Eating a vegetarian breakfast while scanning his keen icy blue eyes over the newspaper dressed in a smooth iron pressed gray suit the blonde stood tall and proper even in his own home. 

His assistant however, already having a rough morning running down the streets dismay at defeat, a small lad, Bilbo his name was waved him to come to the front. Not needing to be asked twice, the already exhausted employee rushed up there dressed in standard less expensive suit, one of the working class pencil pushers towards the small man. Bilbo swiftly handed him two cups of coffee with a smile tossing his head behind him looking at a fellow coworker who giggled at Bard. Sheepishly, but too hurried to react to any flirtations, Bard dropped the money owed thanking Bilbo before speeding out the coffee shop's doors stampeeding his shoes across the pavement towards the office. 

Gliding past crowds of people and cars, Bard sped as fast as he could carrying two cups of coffee in one hand, a work bag in the other swiftly gliding into a nearly closing elevator running into a group of coworkers in said building of Silver and Gold Tree Publishing. "Anyone get hurt?" He asked as the door began to reshut, they all shook their head replying no looking upon his stirred up appearance. "Me too." He said bluntly as the elevator rose to the second to top floor. 

Arriving in the office, several comments were made as he moved swiftly past work stations. "Cutting it close Bard." Percy, an elderly gentleman, said to him. 

"I know," 

Afrid, the disgusting mailman spoke up then with a snarling smile, "You're late Bowman" 

"Thank you captain obvious!" Bard sighed irritated at Afrid's smart ass comment, exhausted from his mile and a half run from his house to work not even bothering for a cab.Not noticing where he was looking he tripped over Alfid's mail cart, spilling his boss's hot coffee all over himself staining his shirt. "OH COME ON!" He yelled annoyed into the air. Looking at the clock over the cubicle office squares, Bard began to panic. Thranduil should be arriving any second, he could not be seen like this. The beard on his face alone will give him grief, but the stained shirt--no go. Looking at the clock again, he couldn't help but notice Thranduil wasn't yet in the office, a grace period he might be spared. 

Pivoting around to Percy's desk, he spoke swiftly. "I need the shirt off your back, please." He begged, the elderly man began to protest but he insisted. "Two company seats for the next game of your choice-you have 5 seconds." 

Needless to say, Bard had switched shirts with the man and he quickly was fixing his tie as he heard the popping sound of everyone's messengers going off in warning to each other. The brunette's eyes went wide. He's here. 

Walking into the office after ending a phone call with a writer for an interview on a talk show stepping ruthlessly towards his office. Gliding elegantly arrogant in his steps, the blonde's long hair swayed as he move almost unnaturally smooth across the carpet floor. Every worker in his path diverted from him, "The King". Looking around as people suddenly pretended to be busy and working his cold eyes hovered over everyone as he stepped swiftly. 

Standing at the ready in Thranduil's office, Bard tugged Percy's tie tight on his neck fixing his jacket making it look crisp and clean. Reaching over to the desk beside him he held the second cup of coffee, unspilled awaiting his boss's entry which happened one second later. 

Walking with his eyes locked on his phone, Thranduil held out a hand for his coffee which Bard quickly placed the unspilled cup of coffee into the male's outstretched hand. "Morning Boss," Quickly Bard spoke of upcoming meetings and their schedule for the day as the ethereal male sat down his 'throne' of a chair. Not that anyone would catch Bard admitting it, he did find his boss rather attractive, but he was the devil. 

Trying to speak about important things with Thranduil's own boss coming up and his immigration attorney, Bard was quickly cut off to be told of other seemingly to him less important things. Nodding, he wrote the blonde's every word down in a note pad before beginning to leave the room when he heard Thranduil's lovely voice speak up once more with a bit of whimsy. "Who is Helga and why does she want me to call her?" Bard froze as the second barista, Bilbo's assistant's face came to mind. Shit.  
Looking back to Thranduil seeing the scribbled phone number and name in sharpie on the cup haunting his very breath. Bard then spoke slowly, but not too meekly telling him honestly as that was the safest thing to do. "Well that was originally my cup." 

"And I am drinking your coffee why?" His finger tips danced along the edge of the rim tapping the lid awaiting an answer. His expression clearly reading 'this better be good'. 

Swallowing a breath, Bard spoke again nervously. "Because your cup spillled." 

Nodding at the reply from him his boss took a sip , then another of the cup. "You drink.." He took another sip tasting the flavor. "--Unsweetened Cinnamon Light Soy Lattes?" 

"Yes," Bard weighed himself a reply. "It's like Christmas in a cup." 

"Is that a coincidence?" The dark brow's raised over angelic eyes reading however anything but holy. 

"Incredibly it is." He should stop while he was ahead, but his words then began to ramble as the phone beside him began to ring. " I wouldn't drink the same coffee as you-For in case yours spills. I-I mean that would be pathetic" Damnit, too much. Picking up the phone he spoke quickly to Thranduil's neighboring employee Thorin. Looking at Thranduil before him as he spoke the blonde gestured they'd be heading to the gruff of a man's office. Telling the man so he hung up the phone following the blonde almost like a dog. "Why are we heading to Thorin's office?" The blonde in return smirked darkly to him as standing up. This wouldn't be good. Walking swiftly out the door he quickly typed in the staff's message alerts warning them. His finger's typed fast over the keys before looking up from his keyboard. 

//The King Is On His Moose// 

An inside joke, however its meaning clear to those who knew of the tale. Rushing to meet the blonde at the office door he followed his boss's stride towards Thorin's office. Before he could stop the words he spoke in question. "Had you had a chance to read my manuscript?" 

 

Thranduil flipped his hair to one side over his shoulder before taking another sip of his coffee. Immediately words of arrogance and degrading of the manuscript in question was worded. Before Bard could even argue a point against those words Thranduil spoke up again as his eyes caught sight of Percy wearing a coffee stained shirt. He spoke coldly as he would , being the ice king. "And in face I do think you order two cups of the same coffee in case you spill one which is indeed pathetic." 

Bard was 0 for a million with this guy, but he had to keep on trying. this job was what he wanted oh so badly. Within minutes of entering things when downhill. Thranduil spoke fast and superior which was always deadly, threatening Thorin to give him two weeks to find another job as he had been fired in that moment 'The King' stepped out of the room only to ask Bard with a smirk not looking back to the short, beared man. "What is he doing?" His tone holding amusement.  
Bard looked over his shoulder to Thorin who was angrily pacing. "He is moving, he's got crazy eyes."  
Thranduil shook his head, "Don't do it Thorin" he said to himself. "don't do it" he smirked. 

 

"YOU POISONOUS BASTARD!" Thorin yelled over sounding the whole office. "YOU ARE DISGUSTING, A MONSTER! YOU LACK ALL HONOUR! You think because you have no friends, no love, or life. NOT EVEN FAMILY! YOU ARE THREATENED BY ME. YOU THINK YOU CAN TREAT ALL OF US LIKE YOUR PERSONAL SLAVES. Just because you have NO LIFE outside this office. Just so you can look good to the board! You know what! I feel sorry for you! You know what you are going to have on your death bed? NOTHING AND NO ONE." 

Bard cringed, he truthfully didn't like how Thranduil treated him, but he hoped there was someone in the blonde's life for his end. Thranduil moved up in Thorin's face calmly speaking down to him regal in his words. "Listen carefully. I didn't fire you because I fear you. Nor threatened. I fired you because you are incompetent, secretive, entitled, and spend more time plotting than in your office. Another word and I will have you out of here with an armed escort." 

Even Thorin wasn't that stupid. 

Stepping away from the situation, Thranduil turned away calling Bard to follow. "With him gone we will have many more files to go through this weekend."  
Bard froze, "This weekend?" 

"You have a problem with that?" Thranduil challenged stopping in place. 

"N-No it's just my daughter's.." Thranduil already started to walk away "Fifth birthday...don't worry I'll cancel it. there will be many others. you're saving me from kids games and smiles anyway..." He rolled his eyes as he was talking to himself. 

Later in the day, Bard was on the phone with his youngest Tilda who was begging him to finally come home to visit her for her 5th birthday. He was apologizing to her only to hear her tears as she tossed the phone at his eldest Sigrid. She scolded her father asking that he please come home. "Tell Tilda I'm sorry, he is making me work the weekend. Tell her I'm so very sorry." Unknown to him Thranduil was entering the room, but hearing the steps beside him he faked a conversation with a client. "So sorry sir, but we take our submissions very seriously." 

"Was that your family?" Thranduil said lightly looking upon his employee. Bard nodded. "Did they tell you to quit?" 

"Every single day." He muttered as the phone rang again picking it up. Soon the conversation ended with him passing the phone to the blonde who then nearly rolled his eyes before hanging up the phone. 

Coldly, Thranduil spoke strongly. "I have to go speak with Elrond and Gandalf, come and get me in 10 minutes we have things to do." Bard nodded softly sighing in slight relief as Thranduil left his presence to go his meeting. 

The tall blonde stepped inside his own boss, Gandalf's, office. Immediately the elderly man cut to the chase. "Remember when we aggreed that you t wouldn't go to the bookfaire because you weren't alowed to leave the country while your immigration application was being processed?" 

"Yes of course." He said smoothly. 

Elrond, the dark haired male beside him rubbed his temples. "But you went anyway." 

"Yes, we were going to lose Galadriel to another publishing house so I had to go It's not like I had a choice." Thranduil said as if it was the most obvious decision.  
"We just got off the phone with your immigration attorney" Elrond said slowly and cautiously. 

Thranduil nodded "So we're good?" 

Gandalf then spoke up again as looking to Elrond for support. "Thranduil, your application has been denied. You are being deported." 

Thranduil's face reflected irritation as his eyebrow twitched. "Deported? It's not like I'm even an immigrant. I'm from Mirkwood the next country over." He shook his head. "You know what its okay, I can work on things from there, for how long-" 

"You are going to have to be deported for a year and reapply, but you are unable to work for this publishing house. Until then we have to turn things over to Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf spoke softly out as pressing the pads of his palms together. 

"Thorin Oakenshield, the guy I just fired..." His eyes narrowed in anger. "Please I beg of you.." The blonde spoke softer than anyone has ever heard him. "Please." 

"Thranduil , we are desperate to have you stay, but if there was anyway-" 

Thranduil huffed,"There is no way-" The door handle jiggled with a knock as Bard peaked his head in. Ten minutes had come and gone. 

 

Gandalf tried to show him away, "We are having a meeting here." 

 

Bard nodded in apology. "Yes, I'm sorry just Thranduil, Aragorn called left word about a new book release. He wanted to speak with you," Thranduil nodded trying to hurry him along ", but I told him you were otherwise /engaged/, and I-" The brunette raised an eyebrow at his boss's eyes which seemingly sparked with an idea. Being suddenly called over, Bard stood beside the blonde clueless as to what was going on. 

 

"I understand gentlemen the predicament we are in, but there is something that you should know." The blonde spoke smoothly moving closely to Bard. Resting a hand on the slightly shorter man's chest he patted him lightly. "We are getting married." 

Bard's brain halted, wait- "Who is-" 

"We are," Thranduil smiled looking to Gandalf. "We are getting married" The blonde cozied himself close to his assistant. "We are getting married" He repeated.  
Bard was frozen as his attractive blonde boss was telling the head boss they were suddenly getting married. 

What is happening?.....


End file.
